


Rising Sun

by MIZ4R



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MIZ4R/pseuds/MIZ4R
Summary: Some are ready for retribution others just want a life.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Kudos: 3





	Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I did have a story written out with the lyrics but then felt it was too much. Enjoy! XD

There is a Syndicate  
They call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many poor souls  
And me, Oh God, I'm one

If I listened to myself  
Lord I'd be home today  
But I was young and foolish  
Persuasive men led me astray

Go tell Natalie  
Never do what we have done  
To shun the Syndicate  
They call the Rising Sun

My Mother, she was IMC  
She taught me how to fight  
My sweetheart he's a joker  
Lord he had a poker face

Now the only thing the Syndicate needs  
Is money and control  
The only time they are satisfied  
Is when they feel they won

We fill our chambers up with lead  
And take our war to them  
The only pleasure we get out of this  
Is bringing another tyrant down

He's got one hand on the wheel  
The other on the dial  
They're flying back to the Frontier  
On our own sacrifice

And us, we bring the havoc  
To gain a life  
I'm staying here to love him  
Down in the Rising Sun

We're staying here to live our lives  
Down in the Rising Sun


End file.
